Comfort Zone
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Hubungan senior Park Jimin dan junior Min Yoongi itu seperti apa sih? Yuk lihat bagaimana nyamannya pasangan senior dan junior itu di zona aman mereka. [a MinGa / MinYoon Fanfiction ; Jimin x Yoongi ; BTS] Oneshoot relay.


_**.**_

 _ **A MinGa/MinYoon Fanfiction**_

 _ **Jimin x Yoongi**_

 _ **Romance, Oneshoot, T+ for a little bit lime.**_

 _ **Older Jimin x Younger Yoongi.**_

 _ **College!MinGa**_

 _ **Written by : swaegcandy, KuncenKasur, tvlmate, wulancho95, syubsyubchim, mrsmyg93, glowrie, leenamarui, lionbun.**_

 _ **Betaed by : kirameku-14.**_

 _ **Semua casts adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi segala hal lainnya yang berada di FF ini adalah milik "MinGa Dudes"**_

 _ **Let's enjoy, dudes!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yoongi terbangun pagi itu dengan keadaan sedikit _hangover_ , kepalanya pening, sementara ngilu terasa di bagian pinggangnya. Ia hendak mendudukkan diri ketika menyadari sebuah lengan masih melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat.

Pening menusuk kepala Yoongi. Jemarinya mengusak rambutnya dan helai hitamnya semakin berantakan karena hair bed dan tentu saja remasan dari pemuda di sampingnya ini semalam.

Sekelebat bayangan semalam melintas di angan. Menghabiskan malam dengan menenggak cairan memabukkan dan berakhir di ranjang dengan pemuda yang masih berbaring miring di belakangnya.

Yoongi lantas menoleh, mendapati wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap itu. Senyumnya terukir manis menghiasi wajahnya, sebelah tangannya beralih mengusap rahang tegas milik pemuda rupawan itu.

Lelaki yang rambutnya baru dicat seminggu lalu itu mendengkur. Belum puas bermimpi dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, memejamkan mata sekilas karena kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Dia tidak suka dengan udara pagi itu. Terlalu panas, membuatnya entah kenapa ingin buru-buru berlari menuju wastafel di kamar mandi Jimin yang sudah begitu dia hapal tempatnya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang bergejolak.

Dia menoleh sebentar, melihat wajah 'brengsek' yang semalam membagi malam dengannya. Membuatnya teringat betapa panas tubuhnya semalam. Membuatnya kembali ke ingatan entah mengapa ia tak masalah dengan apa yang biasa dia lakukan dengan Jimin.

"Toh aku tidak hamil, jadi santai saja. Bukankah begitu?" Ingat Yoongi pagi itu saat mereka membuat kesepakatan bersama.

Sebenarnya, Yoongi tak berniat untuk membangunkannya walau ada kelas jam sepuluh pagi. Dia bahkan tak lagi peduli pada jam yang terus maju. Hari makin siang, tapi dia bahkan tak ada keinginan untuk turun dari ranjang dan mandi.

Namun, hasratnya untuk ke kamar mandi tak bisa dibendung, jadi dia menggoyang tubuh Jimin, membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya dengan rasa kantuk yang memberondong kesadarannya yang enggan menyapa.

Jimin menguap sebentar untuk kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi. Enggan mengumpulkan nyawa meskipun Yoongi sekarang sedang mengguncang tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Jim ayolah.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara serak.

"Bantu aku ke kamar mandi. Aku harus buang air kecil tapi bokongku terasa terbelah tak karuan begini."

Tapi Jimin justru kembali memejamkan matanya, kali ini lengkap dengan tindakkan memeluk pinggang Yoongi yang sudah terduduk.

"Jim ayolah.." Yoongi semakin gencar membangunkan Jimin.

Jimin membuka separuh matanya, "Hm? Malas."

Yoongi memberengut, "Bagaimana dengan sebuah _morning kiss_?" tawar Yoongi pada si brengsek Jimin.

Jimin masih bergeming. Sebenarnya dia tak tega, hanya saja memang beginilah Jimin. "Tentu."

Tampak Yoongi memberengut sedikit kesal, alisnya tertaut sebal menatap wajah 'brengsek' milik Jimin. Tapi apadaya, kedua pipinya malah merona.

" _Aish_ , baiklah." Yoongi mendengus setengah kesal, ia pun mulai memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Jimin.

Hingga tinggal lima senti lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan malah menarik tengkuknya. Sebuah bibir melumat bibir tipisnya secara beringas namun di suatu detik terasa begitu lembut, membuai Yoongi hingga Yoongi kehilangan nafasnya.

Tangan Yoongi kembali tertaut mesra di leher Jimin seperti semalam. Membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Jimin minta dari bibirnya.

"Katanya kau mau diberi _morning kiss_? Itu kau yang memberiku jadinya." Yoongi memberengut.

Jimin tak terima dituduh. Padahal benar apa yang dikatakan si manis. " _As sweet as your other parts of your sexy body hum_?" Jimin menyeringai kecil setelah melumat bibir yang agak membengkak itu. "Jadi serius hanya ingin buang air? Kau tak ingin melanjutkan barang sebentar?" Tawar Jimin dengan satu alis terangkat naik.

Wajah pemuda di hadapannya memerah parah. Membuat Jimin sedikit mengelus pinggang polos milik Yoongi yang kini sudah tak terbalut selimut.

Jimin beranjak dari posisinya dengan regangan tangan menyapa udara yang mulai dingin karena AC kamar.

"Ayo kubantu bangun." Dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tuntun aku pelan-pelan, kau tak tanggung-tanggung merobek bagian selatan tubuhku semalam." Pemuda itu hanya melayangkan senyum tampannya seperti biasa, senyum yang sesungguhnya hanya Yoongi yang sering melihatnya ketimbang dunia luar sana.

"Terserah, jadi tidak pipisnya?" tanya Jimin lantas ia bangkit menjadi duduk di atas kasur.

Rona merah menjalari pipi putih milik Yoongi. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil dengan kedua tangannya yang terulur ke arah Jimin. "Cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan~." rengek Yoongi dengan nada manjanya.

Dengan perlahan Jimin mengangkat tubuh kecil di sampingnya. Menuntun menuju toilet yang berada di dalam ruangan mereka berada. Tangannya tersampir apik di pinggang Yoongi. Sesekali turun ke bongkahan bulatnya sekedar untuk menggoda lelaki mungil itu.

" _Nghh~_." Refleks Yoongi melenguh begitu remasan yang cukup keras ia rasakan pada bongkahan bawahnya. Kedua matanya melirik tajam namun gagal ke arah Jimin yang hanya diam berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Kemudian Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset, memberikan ruang untuknya mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Yoongi mendesah lega, tangannya hendak mengambil _tissue_ basah namun Jimin dengan cekatan telah membantunya membersihkan miliknya.

"Kau tidak mau mandi sekalian?"

"Kau mau mandikan aku?"

Jimin mendengung lama. "Mau sekali kumandikan?" Yoongi menggeleng pelan, ia menunduk sedikit dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening kemudian menggeleng pelan, ia menunduk sedikit dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ia tahu jika permintaanya tadi jelas salah.

"Tidak jadi, Ka-kalau kau mandikan, aku yakin acara mandiku tidak sekedar mandi," cicit Yoongi sedikit merasa mulai kedinginan.

Jimin mendengus, "Ya sudah mandi sendiri."

Jimin di pagi hari kembali jadi Jimin yang ketus. Dasar Pangeran Es yag tak bisa mengekspresikan diri. Kemudian, Jimin keluar untuk mengambil setelan baju milik Yoongi yang ada di kamarnya. Jangan tanyakan berapa banyak karena kamar apartemen milik Jimin sudah seperti milik Yoongi. Jadi beberapa pakaiannya akan ada di sana.

Jimin mendekat ke arah kamar mandi. Berteriak dengan suara yang cukup keras karena suara _shower_. "Ku siapkan pakaianmu di atas kasur. Aku akan membuat sarapan sebentar."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk meskipun Jimin tak melihatnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara gemericik air memenuhi sudut kamar mandi di apartemen Jimin. Sosok manis itu tengah membersihkan dirinya, sedikit mengernyit ketika air dingin itu menyentuh pusat gairahnya. Masih terasa sedikit sakit, sisa kegiatan panas mereka semalam.

Kadang dia berpikir kenapa Jimin yang semalam manis berucap dan liar menggoda tak bersisa ketika dia bangun. Kadang dia ingin bertanya pada lelaki itu apa dia punya gangguan kepribadian? Baik sebentar, galak kemudian.

Tapi pada dasarnya Yoongi menyukainya. Karena setiap perlakuan Jimin yang dirasa spesial untuknya itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, apalagi sentuhan pemuda itu.

Namun bagi pemuda sepolos Yoongi dia enggan menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jimin bisa dia andalkan saja dia sudah senang. Jimin ada buatnya saja dia juga sudah senang. Jadi saat Jimin mengajaknya melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan pun dia tak ambil pusing dengan semuanya.

Kalau iya dia tanyakan dengan sengaja pada lelaki itu, dia malah dapat ceramah panjang. Jimin sebetulnya cerewet. Mengomentari hal-hal yang tak dia suka dengan berbagai kata sifat dan hiperbolanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Jimin hanya akan cerewet untuk Yoongi. Jimin yang orang-orang kenal di luaran sana sungguh berbeda dengan Jimin ketika bersama Yoongi, apalagi ketika Jimin berada di atas Yoongi dengan tubuh Yoongi yang terbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan Jimin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yoongi yang kedinginan segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang. Terlalu terbiasa, lagipula ia tak peduli, toh di apartemen ini hanya ada Jimin, dan Jimin telah melihat seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakit di tubuhnya sedikit mereda setelah mandi. Namun seperti biasa, Yoongi akan meringis saat melewati cermin besar di depan tempat tidur Jimin.

Jimin itu sedikit narsis kalau kalian tidak tahu, makanya ia senang sekali dengan posisi cermin besar di depan tempat tidurnya. Acap kali Jimin juga menggoda Yoongi ketika mereka sedang bercinta dengan berbisik, "Yoongi, lihat cermin itu, lihat bagaimana menggodanya ekspresi wajahmu ketika sedang kuhujam seperti ini."

Dan Yoongi kembali merona ketika mengingatnya.

Ia segera berbenah, memakai pakaian yang Jimin siapkan sebelum keluar kamar menyusul Jimin di dapur.

Agaknya ia juga penasaran bagaimana rupa Jimin sekarang. Apa dia juga punya bekas belas tanda cinta atau tidak.

Ia mendapati Jimin berdiri membelakanginya. Celana pendeknya menggantung malas di pinggang, sementara Yoongi hanya bisa mengagumi punggung Jimin serta tato mungil yang sama dengan miliknya di tengkuk pemuda itu.

Tak ayal itu membuat Yoongi merona. Langkah kakinya membawanya mendekati pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di perut berotot milik Jimin.

"Masak yang enak ya. Jangan sampai terlalu asin."

"Buang saja kalau terlalu asin. Gampang."

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Jimin. Dirinya harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi Jimin yang sedang dalam mode kasarnya.

"Ck! Dasar dingin" Yoongi medudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Kembali sedikit mengernyit ketika pantat sintalnya menyentuh permukaan keras kursi. Ternyata semalam Jimin tak main main menggempurnya.

"Yakin hanya mau nonton saja? Tidak membantu?"

"Kau jahat sih. Aku jadi tak selera membantumu. Aku terima jadi saja." Yoongi cemberut.

"Dasar kau ini. Jangan merajuk seperti gadis..."

Yoongi memutar matanya mendengar sindiran Jimin. "Lagi pula ini juga salahmu karena bermain terlalu kasar semalam. Pantatku jadi sakit, aku tidak kuat berdiri terlalu lama."

"Suruh siapa kau begitu menggoda? Lagipula, ingatkan aku siapa yang berteriak-teriak meminta lebih semalam."

Wajah Yoongi memerah mendengar godaan Jimin. Entah itu menggoda atau memuji, Yoongi juga tidak tahu. "Enak saja mengataiku mudah tergoda. K-Kau saja yang memang mesum dan mudah tergoda."

"Kalau kau mintanya tidak sambil panggil aku _oppa oppa_ aku tidak akan mau tergoda olehmu."

"Jadi kau lemah kan, sama panggilan _oppa_? Jadi kau menikmatinya kan, ketika aku panggil _oppa_?"

Jimin berdecih. Jimin berdehem menahan malu. Pura-pura tak mendengar dan mengabaikan Yoongi. "Kau ini masih mabuk ya? Yang ada kau yang begitu menikmati memanggilku _oppa_ begitu. Kau ini sepertinya semakin panas dengan memanggilku begitu _huh_?" Dasar Jimin, sekarang membalikkan fakta.

Menyadari hal itu, Yoongi tersenyum jahil. Ia bergeser menjadi berdiri di sebelah Jimin. Memeluk sebelah lengan kekar itu.

"Jiminie _Oppa_ ~," Yoongi terkekeh kecil melihat telinga Jimin yang memerah. " _Oppaaa_... kapan makanannya jadi? Yoongi lapaaar..."

" _Aish!_ Penonton macam apa yang mengganggu artisnya?"

Yoongi tertawa. Jimin bilang dirinya artis? Yang benar saja. " _Oppa_ ~" Yoongi kembali bergelayut manja pada lengan Jimin.

"Sial Yoongi kalau kau begini terus kau yang akan ku makan!"

Tetapi Yoongi tampaknya tak menyerah ketika mendengar ancaman Jimin. " _Oppa_ bilang tadi _oppa_ artis kan? Kalau kau artisnya, aku akan menjadi lawan mainmu. Di atas ranjang kita," Yoongi berbisik dengan suara mendayunya tepat di telinga Jimin.

"Duduk di sana dengan tenang dan aku akan datang dengan makanan untukmu! Sana!" Jimin mengusir Yoongi, Jimin berkata sembari memberikan tatapan tajam berkabut nafsu kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi cemberut memandang Jimin, akhirnya ia mengalah. Memilih berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk di kursi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jimine _Oppa_ , Yoongi lapar~ cepat dong." Yoongi yang kelaparan mulai kembali menggoda Jimin. "Padahal aku mau kau memakanku lagi," gerutunya.

Jimin menghela nafas berat. Kenapa Min Yoongi ini gemar sekali menggodanya. "Sabar dong. Dasar kau ini. Tak makan berapa hari? Kau seperti orang kelaparan saja."

Jimin meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di hadapan Yoongi. "Makan, aku mau mandi, dalam dua puluh menit kau harus bersiap, kita berangkat." Tegasnya sembari menghisap sisi leher Yoongi, menambahkan tanda cinta di sana. Sementara Yoongi, pemuda itu hanya bisa melenguh dengan wajah memerah. Sialan Park Jimin itu.

Jimin itu walaupun suka judes, suka kasar (apalagi di ranjang), tapi kalau sudah Yoongi yang merengek atau menggoda… Jimin mana tahan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yoongi jadi teringat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Mereka bertemu pada upacara mahasiswa baru, Jimin merupakan mentor yang memegang tim Yoongi saat itu. Yoongi yang polos dan manis menarik perhatian Jimin.

Tapi Jimin memilih untuk tak perduli, dirinya bukan tipikal orang yang pertama mendekat dalam sebuah hubungan. Lagipula, anak baru itu masih terlihat begitu polos. Jadi Jimin mencoba untuk tak peduli, toh setelah ini berakhir mungkin saja ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi. Namun ia salah, ketika Yoongi muncul dari kamar apartemen di depan miliknya.

Bertetangga dengan Yoongi adalah hal yang tak pernah dia kira.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Karakter lain seorang Park Jimin adalah, Jimin seperti rubah. Licik. Walau mulutnya pedas, tetap saja dia menarik.

Dan menggoda, membuat siapa saja bergairah .

Contohnya saja seluruh gadis maupun pria manis yang berada satu gedung fakultas dengan Jimin.

Karena mereka berisik, jadi Yoongi lebih sering berpisah jalan dengan Jimin ketika sudah turun dari mobil Jimin.

Saat Jimin sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus, selalu saja dipenuhi dengan bisikkan kagum mereka-mereka yang setidaknya ingin mencicipi bagaimana menikmati malam bersama Jimin.

Jimin sih sadar dengan bisikan-bisikan kagum itu, ia biasa saja, karena menurutnya tak menarik sama sekali.

"Aku tunggu di parkiran, langsung pulang begitu kelasmu selesai." Jimin selalu menyampaikan pesan yang sama setiap hari pada Yoongi, yang selalu dibalas anggukan polos oleh Yoongi.

Hari ini Jimin sedang ada jam di kelas literatur, kelas yang Jimin ambil secara asal sebagai pelengkap kemampuannya.

Namun, yang menyebalkan… mahasiswi yang berada di kelas ini. Jimin pikir, karena literatur itu susah maka kelas ini hanya akan diisi oleh _nerd_ yang yang menyukai bahasa saja. Tapi tidak, contohnya saja mahasiswi dengan _crop-tee_ di depannya, pamer-pamer pusar. Tidak dingin apa?

"Pagi Romeo." Sapanya dengan suara mendayu yang menjijikan, kalau itu Yoongi pasti lain cerita.

"Matamu kemana? Tertutup tinta?" tunjuk Jimin pada mata sang mahasiswi yang terpoles _eyeliner_ tebal. "Ini sudah siang, kalau matamu tak melihat." Jimin… mulutmu… "Ah, perlu kau tahu, aku bukan Romeo. Dan jangan berharap dengan memanggiku Romeo maka aku akan membalas dan menyebutmu Juliet, mimpi kok di siang hari." Dan Jimin berlalu dari sana meninggalkan mahasiswi tersebut yang menggigit bibirnya, malu karena telah dipermalukan oleh Jimin di hadapan banyak orang.

Jimin harus begitu, karena kalau tidak gadis-gadis itu akan berpikir Jimin suka digoda dan Jimin suka dengan wanita murahan yang gemar menjajakan selangkangannya untuk Jimin.

Mereka pikir, selera Jimin rendahan? _Big No!_

Pernah, saat Jimin sudah mengenal Min Yoongi, ada satu mahasiswi yang dengan berani menggoda Jimin.

" _Hey_ ," sapa gadis itu lembut sementara jarinya dengan lancang mendarat dan bermain di dada Jimin. "Kupikir tak masalah jika kita melewati satu malam indah bersama."

Alis mata Jimin terangkat, sedikit kesal dan jijik melihat kelakuan gadis di depannya. "Modal apa yang kau punya sehingga berani menggodaku seperti ini? Dada itu? Kalau ku remas kencang memangnya kau bersedia? Tidak takut silikonmu pecah? Tubuhmu takkan pernah bisa memuaskanku, nona. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku mual."

Dan Jimin berlal pergi dari sana.

"Hanya Min Yoongi yang bisa memuaskanku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Manis, main denganku yuk."

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak menggoda, Jiminnie jauh lebih seksi dan tampan. Apalagi saat aku memanggilnya _oppa_."

Lain Jimin, lain juga dengan Yoongi. Yoongi akan terang-terangan membandingkan setiap mahasiswa yang menggodanya dengan Jimin. Seperti ketika ia masuk ke kelas sejarah yang sangat-sangat membosankan menurutnya.

Saat dia hendak duduk, kursi kosongnya malah diambil orang. Salah satu dari senior yang mengulang materi sejarah juga, anak klub _rugby_ pula. Badannya besar, dan menyebalkan.

"Kau boleh duduk. Tapi tidak di kursi ini, tapi duduk di pangkuanku." Si anak _rugby_ berbicara dan mengerling Yoongi dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

" _Cih_ mimpi saja." Akhirnya Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya, berniat mencari kursi lain.

" _Heeyy_ kau mau kemanaa?!" panggil si anak _rugby_.

"Ayolah manis, jangan jual mahal!" temannya yang lain ikut mengkompori.

Sementara itu tangan Yoongi ditarik, dan itu sakit.

"Aku akan mengejarmu sampai ujung neraka Min Yoongi." Ucap si anak _rugby_.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku masuk surga. Ke neraka saja sana sendiri." Balas Yoongi acuh. Sialan, tangan Yoongi kebas. Tapi Yoongi lupa membawa _lighter_ atau bahkan _cutter_ hari ini. Jimin sih memberi Yoongi waktu hanya sebentar untuk bersiap-siap, Yoongi kan jadinya lupa membawa perkakas pertahanan dirinya kalau sudah digoda seperti ini.

"Mulutmu." Desis teman si anak _rugby_ tak suka.

"Sangat menarik. Aku semakin menginginkanmu di ranjangku. " sementara si anak _rugby_ semakin gencar mendekati Yoongi.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa tidur di ranjangku atau ranjang Jiminnie." Balas Yoongi acuh.

"Ya kalian. Daripada tawar menawar soal ranjang segera duduk. Dosen kita sudah ada di depan!" Dan seseoang menginterupsi. Sedikitnya, membantu Yoongi terlepas dari cengkraman anak _rugby_ sialan yang membuat tangan Yoongi kebas dan memerah.

Akhirnya Yoongi hanya dapat tempat yang tersisa di pojok belakang. Paling belakang. Yoongi mendengus, ia jadi malas ikut kelas sejarah, persetan dengan nilainya. Kemudian ia segera mengirimkan pesan pada Jimin untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ia kesal, dan Jimin harus mau diajaknya pulang.

Jadi Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jimin melalui aplikasi _chatting_ nya.

 _"Jiminie"_

Tulis Yoongi, tapi tak juga ada balasan dari _chat_ itu. Dia menunggu lama. Sampai akhirnya ponselnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _"Aku sedang kuliah jangan ganggu."_

Yoongi mendecih sebal, memangnya hanya Jimin yang kuliah? Yoongi juga kok, itu dosen sedang asik menulis di papan tulis sana.

 _"Jiminie ayo pulang saja aku tak mau kuliah_ _._ _"_

Lama sekali balasannya.

 _"Jiminnie balas chatku sialan!_ _"_

Geram sudah Yoongi.

 _"Aku ada tes hari ini. Nanti saja pulangnya_ _._ _"_

Uh menyebalkan.

 _"Tapi_ _J_ _iminie aku bosan, para lelaki ini tak henti-henti mengangguku_ _._ _"_

Akhirnya Yoongi mengadu juga.

 _"Ganggu mereka balik."_

Astaga serius si Jimin ini, ada satu pria manis yang selalu ditungganginya sedang mengadu manja, _eh_ malah seperti ini responnya.

 _"Aku keluar kelas selarang. Kutunggu si depan kelasmu sampai kau selesai_ _."_

Yoongi yang tak sabaran. Dia tak cukup sabar pada Jimin yang tak mau tahu itu. Sial memang. Jimin si Pangeran Es yang tak punya hati. Mengerti sedikit keadaan Yoongi pun dia tak bisa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tapi Yoongi lelah menunggu Jimin yang kelamaan. Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Jimin begitu saja, mobil yang untungnya tidak dikunci Jimin. _Huh_ , dasar orang kaya.

Yoongi tak sadar jika ia tertidur di dalam mobil Jimin. Entah berapa lama dia tidur. Tapi suara ketukan di kaca itu mengusiknya. Yoongi mencoba melihat siapa sih yang mengganggu tidur sorenya. Nyatanya itu Jimin dengan wajah kesal di luar sana.

"Kau kemana saja siihhhh?!" kedua mata Jimin memicing tajam melihat Yoongi dengan wajah bangun tidurnya. "Aku mencarimu tahu! Katanya kau tunggu aku di depan kelas!" Sungut Jimin yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku di sini dari tadi." Balas Yoongi sembari mengusap mata lelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak balas pesanku?" Tanya Jimin sembari mengusap pelan rambut kelam Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa meringis. Dia terlalu nyenyak tidur sampai-sampai getar ponselnya tak terasa.

"Lain kali buka jendelanya, atau nyalakan ACnya, tadi begitu aku masuk rasanya pengap sekali."

" _Ish_ , kau lupa kalau aku tidak memiliki kuncimu?"

Jimin mengangguk, ia menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Poni kelam Yoongi menempel di dahinya akibat keringat pemuda itu.

Beberapa bulir mengalir di pelipisnya menuju tulang selangka Yoongi yang pucat. Jimin menelan salivanya, Yoongi yang bersimbah keringat dengan kerah kemeja terbuka menampakkan sedikit dadanya itu terlihat begitu menggoda. Jangan lupakan beberapa tanda yang terlihat oleh matanya membuat Yoongi terlihat semakin menggoda.

"Hei kau,"

Yoongi hanya menoleh dipanggil Jimin.

"Jangan sok seksi begitu di depanku."

Yoongi menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Kaos nya yang berada di dalam kemeja flanelnya sudah lembap dan rambut lepek. Eww. "Kau bilang ini seksi? Berkeringat seksi bagimu ya?"

Yoongi dengan sengaja menarik turun kerah kemejanya sambil tersenyum. Jimin yang gelagapan melihatnya.

"Apa akan sama kalau aku berkeringat sehabis lari maraton satu kilo?"

"Beda, kalau kau habis lari maraton kupastikan tubuhmu bau. Kalau sekarang kau tidak bau-bau amat."

"Apa bedanya? Jangan mengada-ada."

Dasar Jimin dan pemikiran sintingnya.

"Kau mau bukti?"

Kemudian Jimin segera menarik lepas kancing kemeja Yoongi, menurunkan kaos longgar Yoongi hingga bahu. Kemudian menjilat tato kupu-kupu yang tertoreh di sana, sensual.

"Hei."

Jimin memanggil, namun masih dengan bibir yang menempel apik di bahu Yoongi.

"Apa?"

Balas Yoongi acuh tak acuh, tapi sebenarnya kenikmatan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Jimin. Jimin manja, pikirnya ketika Jimin bersandar nyaman di bahunya.

"Kurasa di _backseat_ tidak masalah kan?"

"Kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

 _Heol_ , Yoongi tercengang.

" _Its not that im horny all the time, it's because u re too fucking sexy_."

 _Ish_ , Jimin memang perayu ulung. Makanya ia mengambil kelas literatur, tutur katamu itu semanis Yoongi ketika sedang 'ingin,' Jim.

"Lagipula Yoon, bukankah sahabat harus saling membantu? Dan sekarang kau harus membantuku, menjinakkannya." Ujar Jimin sembari mengarahkan tangan Yoongi tepat di selangkangannya.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng jengah, kemudian meremas tempat tangannya bersarang. "Oke sahabat, mari kita selesaikan ini."

Jadi, _backseat_ , bergumul, menjinakkan, dan sahabat. Sedikitnya itu adalah gambaran Jimin dan Yoongi saat ini, detik ini, di penghujung sore.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kkeut!**_

 _ **Selesaiiii~**_

 _ **Hihi~**_

 _ **Ada yang mau nimpuk writernya? Silahkan! Ada banyak tuh namanya di atas. Kepoin aja writernya satu-satu.**_

 _ **Hihi, lama ya MinGa Dudes engga up ff, writernya sibuk ngelife nih.**_

 _ **Tapi kita tetap akan relay dan menyuguhkan ff MinGa, syelalu.**_

 _ **Ah, Project yang kemarin… terima kasih loh, respon kalian besar banget! Jadi malu. Ehehe. Tetap dukung MinGa Dudes yang dengan rajin review ff kami, ehehe. Kedepannya akan banyak ff dari MinGa Dudes~ atau project lainnya? Siapa yang tahu~**_

 _ **#TeamTopJimin**_

 _ **#TeamBottomYoongi**_

 _ **#LetsSpreadMinGaLoves**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
